Teacher's Pet
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Toshinori didn't want this- to be any part of the old traditions of days long past had ruined many young hero's in training before they even had a chance. And yet, he didn't have a choice. The moment that the comment was made about Midoriya, he had no choice. And though what he was doing was wrong, he would burn the world down to make it right.
1. Chapter 1

This was a betrayal of everything that he was.

Everything heroic. Everything honorable. But most importantly of all- it was a betrayal of her _trust_ in him. She trusted him as her teacher, her hero, her comrade, and friend not to do anything to harm her.

And if not for the slip up several months ago with Midnight claiming her as his favorite 'pet', this never would have been happening to begin with.

Even now his blood boiled with such rage at the derogatory reference and his heir's name all being used in one sentence. A 'pet' indeed. Honestly that daft woman may be a pro-hero but she had no fucking tact. Much less any common sense.

If not for the remark about young Midoriya being his 'pet', he wouldn't have her sitting in his lap right now preparing to do one of the most horrible things he could imagine to her.

Long fingers gently forcing her head almost against his shoulder so that he had easier access to her sweet, plump, pink lips as his other hand slowly, oh-so-very slowly manipulating, stroking, and finger fucked his sweet girl to a breathless first orgasm while he did his absolute best- and failed miserably, to ignore the two way reinforced glass mirror across the room from them.

The very mirror where he knew thirty of her fellow _male_ classmates were currently watching him and young Midoriya while she remained unaware.

Ever since Midnight's slip up, he had resigned himself to being forced to do this.

It was after all an old rule within UA. To teach sex Ed in such a hands on manner was practically unheard of- however when training the next generation of hero's. Sometimes one had no choice but to be cruel to be kind. Or at least that was what Principal Nezu and several of his co-workers had told him repeatedly over the past few months to help sooth his already agonizingly guilty conscience.

It was a long standing- and he used the term rather loosely due to his contempt of it- tradition for the teachers/staff to deflower their favorite girls training to be hero's.

Just in case something went wrong at some point and they wound up in the hands of some predatory villain. Now usually this was done whether they had permission or not from the girl herself since they usually arranged for someone from the school to speak privately with a parent or guardian to gain permission for the deflowering.

However what so very many people didn't seem to know was that the parents were told only that some special class was being held and that their child would be joining it for a few months.

They weren't to be told the specifics or the gory details pertaining to said class.

Because if they knew what the school would be forcing on their innocent daughters and making them suffer though- the parents would remove their children from the school and likely go public with the shadiness of the school's dealings.

However because no one was ever told by a _student_ or a _teacher_.

No one really cared about that anymore since all of the teachers and staff chosen to do such things had to sign contracts (to ensure that the job got done under specific conditions) as well as non disclosure agreements to keep them from telling anyone the truth.

However unlike the days of the past, and despite the contracts and non disclosure agreements, a few brave souls had tried to stop the program from continuing like this. In fact Nezu was petitioning the school board to drop the hand on sex ed program right that moment.

But the lazy and stubborn bastards were having none of it. Claiming that it was a necessary evil and that the girls being publicly deflowered and dehumanized and humiliated would one day thank them for it.

He didn't agree with this. Not wholly. In fact he had already beaten the hell out of several people for this. Especially when they made comments about Izuku in front of him.

Which was why he, himself had sat down with young Midoriya's mother, Inko personally and told her what was going to happen the same day of Midnight's slip up so that she would have fair warning in advance. He had outlined everything that he could think of from beginning to end.

Starting first and foremost with protecting Izuku's heart and mind from any possible repercussions that may occur.

He may be forced to deflower her at school in front of an audience, but again unlike the past- things _would_ be different. First, he would have her permission to touch her before he so much as did anything to her or with her. Secondly, he would speak to her about the possibility of being in an actual relationship with him.

And by relationship- he had defined it as a man usually did he supposed.

Though he was rather old fashioned about it.

He had assured Inko that once in a relationship with him, sexual or otherwise- it was expected to be long term. He wasn't the type of man to simply use someone and walk away by any means. This would be an all or nothing thing. If young Midoriya said that she didn't want him, he would leave her be since it was the one and only out that he could give her where he wouldn't have to be forced to deflower her.

And right after he said that he handed her a nice big check while blushing and muttering something about a proper bride price.

_Again_\- he was old fashioned and it was all or nothing with him. So sue him.

Inko had damned near fainted on him after looking at how many zeros were on the check- not because she was a greedy person- but because she was in shock that he would think that Izuku or her innocence was worth so much. So once she managed to calm herself down enough, she set the check aside and told him that she would let him explain what it was to Izuku personally before she did anything with it. To which he readily agreed since it was only fair that he be the one to explain it to his girl.

After which Toshinori continued telling her of his plans.

To minimize the damage done to her- he would make it clear to everyone at the school that Izuku was his and his alone. There would be no sharing her, no gangbangs which weren't all that uncommon amongst some teachers and their male students. Nor people using their cell phones to take pictures or video record what happens between them on the day of her deflowering.

He would use a special room at the school that was both sound proof and had a shatter proof two way mirror and she would be wearing most of her clothing to keep anyone from seeing too much of her skin.

He also assured the woman that he would use the next few months to ease Izuku into their relationship so that she would get used to him, and he used to her. It would be a time that he would spend actually dating and wooing her.

He had known from the first day that he called Izuku to his office to speak with her, that the process was going to be a delicate one. It would always be a delicate one. But he had to try to minimize any trauma that she may feel from having this done so publicly.

Because he just knew that that little Bakugo shit would practically die if he couldn't say something snide to her about it. Which is why he'd had Aizawa go over to the kid's home and had him sign a non disclosure agreement that Toshinori and Shota had _both_ written up specifically for him to keep him from saying anything.

Izuku pressed her face against his throat and whimpered, drawing him out of his thoughts so that he could focus on her and making her feel good.

He could hear soft squelching sounds now as his finger moved inside of her, and for some reason that he didn't understand- the sound coupled with her whimpers made his heart beat abnormally quickly in his chest. His breath became a bit more heavy as he felt her lips ghosting along his skin.

Kissing a trail along the underside of his jaw, and neck until she reached his shoulder and shocked him by taking a bite out of him.

Not hard enough to break his skin, but definitely enough to cause a warning growl to escape his throat before he added another finger to her slick heat and bit his lower lip as she gasped and arched her back ever so slightly before letting her head fall back on her shoulders in a wanton display that made the possessive side of him want to throw her onto the floor and rip her clothes off and make her beg for him to claim her completely.

In the months leading up to now he had learned rather well that his girl begged beautifully and so innocently.

It fucking drove him crazy. Really it did.

And god knew that young Midoriya looked so fucking gorgeous when he saw her like this. With her face flushed, her swollen lips slightly parted, her head thrown back in ecstasy, her gently rounded breasts thrust out just enticingly enough to lure him into tasting and teasing them until she was writhing and crying from the pent up need welling inside of her. The need that he awakened in her, that only he could quench.

In moments like this, he both _hated_ what he was doing to her and yet he- as messed up as it was to admit even a little bit- fucking _loved_ it at the same time.

Palming the back of her head in his free hand, he leaned over her and attacked the tender exposed flesh of her throat, shoulders, and breasts using his mouth, teeth and tongue causing her to whine and whimper even more as he left dark bruise like spots all along her neck, a few on her shoulders, and at least two along her collarbone and breasts before moving on to lash her pink nipples with his tongue and undivided attention.

She cried out as he sucked one into his mouth and clenched her legs down on his hand, stilling him from anymore teasing for the moment. Not that it mattered much, he knew that she was teetering dangerously close to another orgasm- one that he decided she could have once he was inside of her.

Removing his fingers from her slick sheath, he spoke in a low rumbling growling sound next to her ear. "You're pussy is so wet. So tight and slick for me- Do you want me inside of you, hn, my greedy girl? Want me to fuck you until you can't stand or walk straight for a week?"

Izuku's response to his words was to let out one of the sluttiest moans that he'd ever heard in his life.

The sound of his heir, his student- nay his sweet, _beloved_ girl- made went straight to his cock. Causing him to snarl softly in arousal before taking her lips in a hungry kiss to distract her from what was about to come as he lifted her up off of his lap so that he could free himself from the confines of his pants.

Izuku parted her lips under his own, letting him thrust his tongue inside of the moist cavern as he fisted one hand in her long thick hair and slowly moved her into position over the engorged tip of his aching length before he slowly started to press himself inside of her tight heat.

Izuku cried out against his lips in shocked, pain and pleasure as he tore through her innocence and sheathed himself fully within her small body before going still and resting his forehead against her own and just breathed as he studied the expression on Izuku's face to see if she was in any pain since he knew that he was far bigger than average at thirteen in a half inches long, and almost four inches in width.

There was discomfort in her expression, sure, but not pain.

Yet he still mentally _agonized_ over any ill feelings that she may be feeling at the moment because of it.

Holding her body a tad bit more tightly against his own, he waited a moment or so longer for her to give him some sort of sign that he could move. And when she finally started to squirm a little bit against him, he had to bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning as he shifted his grip on her a little bit and cupped her bottom in one hand and lifted her up a little bit on his shaft and then brought her back down on him while gently thrusting his hips up against her own.

Pushing himself deeper, and deeper inside of her until he finally bottomed out inside of her.

The feeling of her once virgin sheath gripping him so tightly was both unsettling and wonderful at the same time. It felt both natural and unnatural. Yet it wasn't enough to stop him. Biting his lower lip until he tasted the familiar coppery taste of blood on his tongue, he bit back a moan as he hissed out, "Want me to use you like a cock sleeve and violate your unprotected womb with my seed?" He gave a small, shallow thrust of his hips that had Izuku shuddering with pleasure.

"Want me to fill you with my babies?" He growled out, his lips close to her ear as he thrust again. Trying to get a little more of a reaction out of her.

"Want to walk the school halls with my babies inside of your stomach?"

She bucked her hips up into him as he moved this time, and his bit back a hollow grin as she gasped out. "Yes! Please! I want- _ah _that! I want all of it- just fuck me!"

"As you wish, my girl," He said softly before placing a gentle kiss on her swollen lips before then pulling away and snarled. _"I'm going to pound your pussy like you're a whore."_


	2. Chapter 2

The moment that Toshinori finished climaxing inside of Izuku and withdrew to see some of his seed leaking from her still body, he let his former sense of horror seize him and had quickly- or at least as quickly as his shaking hands allowed him too anyways- straightened her clothing and then his own and then grabbed his girl up off of the floor where he'd just_ rutted_ her like an animal in heat and bolted for the nearest door.

He felt no need to stick around and subject either of them to her classmates and the obvious questions that some of the more ignorant ones may have. Much less subject her to having someone ask if they could have a turn.

So help him god if he ever heard such an utterance from any of the males in her class, much less any other- he just might murder someone. Though at the moment, his hatred, loathing and rage were centered solely on himself for not telling her to keep her distance from him once school started.

Though to be perfectly honest with himself, part of him knew that that wouldn't have been possible since she was the one that he had chosen as the one who would carry his power.

Once outside of the school, he used his quirk to quickly get him across town to his home.

He needed to clean Izuku of any traces of him. And he also felt the need to scrub his own body until the skin bled as a punishment for taking his girl's purity as he had.

She hadn't deserved being taken like that. Hard and rough to the point where she had screamed and sobbed, and begged him- _more, more, more_\- until not only her voice had given out and inevitably she had passed out on him while he had continued to ruthlessly ride her body through numerous climaxes until they were both totally spent.

Glancing down for a moment at Izuku's sleeping face as he landed outside of his home.

His girl looked as if he had put her totally through the ringer. Her skin was sweaty and flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses, and her hair damp and clinging to the sides of her face and neck where numerous love bites and other discolorations littered her tender flesh and felt tears well up in his eyes again.

"My girl..." He half sobbed as the tears finally began to slip down his face as he shifted his hold on the small teen in his arms and hugged her close to his chest in an effort to stave off the panic attack that he could feel coming on.

Nothing would ever be the same after today.

He hated it.

He felt so fucking torn and confused and even a little bit disgusted by his love and affection for young Midoriya and the new change in their relationship. Never in his life- not even if he had lived a million years would he have expected things to take such a sickening twist.

He didn't know how to reconcile himself.

Part of him wanted desperately to protect and care for Izuku as a mere teacher and nothing more. And another, darker side of him wanted her in his life- in his bed, bearing his children. The darker part of him wanted that so much that it was willing to tear Izuku apart inside and break her until there was nothing left of the person she once had been just to have it.

Honestly, that darker side of him and it's wants and desires scared the hell out of him.

Slowly making his way into his home, he began stripping himself and Izuku right away as he walked through the silent house to the master bathroom where he stood by the shower for a few minutes, automatically messing with the tap so that the water temperature would be bearable for Izuku since she had some sensitivity to heat where she had been burned on her body as a child by her classmate and childhood friend, young Bakago.

Once he was sure that the water temperature wouldn't cause her any distress, he stepped into the shower with Izuku's still in his arms and began the task of cleaning her.

Manipulating her body so that he could easily soap her body up, he cleaned her from the neck down with her favorite soap. Something that smelled like a wonderful blend of honeysuckle, vanilla, sandalwood and peach- he carefully scrubbed her before moving on to wash her sweat dampened hair in the matching shampoo and conditioner before then began to clean himself.

Once he finished, he reached out and turned the tap off and then wrapped Izuku in a large fluffy towel- somehow without managing to wake her even a little bit at any point in the past forty something minutes and then carefully dried her off and laid her on his bed while he moved to go find her something to wear.

Once he had dressed her in one of his overly large sweaters and a pair of panties that he had bought in secret, from one of the four packets, that he had purchased a month or so back with her mother's helpful advice- he then tucked her into his bed and went off to dress himself before settling on the floor across the room from where she slept to think.

He must have sat there for the better part of two in a half hours trying to sort things out before finally giving up and quietly getting to his feet and going to lay down on the bed with his girl.

Laying his larger body carefully on his side so that he could put an arm around her while he laid his head on the soft swell of her breasts so that he could let her heartbeat lull him into a light doze until she awoke, he closed his eyes and tried not to think of everything that had happened earlier today.

Much less what was to come.

He wasn't all that sure his heart could take much more.

* * *

When Izuku's eyes opened a little while later, it was to find a slightly heavy mop of wild blond hair laying on her breast where Toshinori had decided to lay his head when he had curled up beside her on the bed. The faint light filtering through the large window across the room let her gauge the time to be somewhere between six and seven p.m. in the evening.

It also let her know that she was no longer on school grounds, but at Toshinori's home. In his bed.

_I wonder if I can get a teacher's note or if today will be the first time I've ever gotten marked down for being absent while actually in school?_ She thought to herself as she shifted Toshinori's head a little bit so that she could bring her arms up and used one to wrap around him and the other to finger comb his thick mane causing the man to stir slightly with a groan before tilting his head back on his neck and cracking an impossibly blue eye open at her and then upon realizing that she was completely awake now- bolted upright with an almost panicked expression on his face.

"Izuku! Are you okay? Hurting? Sore? Are you hungry? Can you move? Is there anything that you need at all?" He asked quickly. Perhaps a little bit too quickly since she was having trouble keeping track of them.

Still, she did try to answer him once he had switched on the lamp on the bedside table and then sat back on his heels and looked at her expectantly.

"Okay, um… I think I'm fine. Kind of sore. Yeah, I'm hungry too. Not sure if I can move just yet, I haven't tried. So I should probably do that and see what happens."

Calming somewhat despite the fact that he hadn't relaxed his body any, Toshinori nodded his head slowly and muttered, "That would be nice, yes."

"Alright one second." Izuku said in a slightly more tired sounding tone than Toshinori expected before she tried to sit up and make herself comfortable.

_Tried_, of course, was the operative word.

She got her back about two in a half an inches off of the mattress before letting out a loud snake-like hiss as her body began to hurt her in places that she hadn't been aware that she had. Causing Toshi to automatically reach out and gently grasp her slender shoulders in his trembling hands and carefully help her sit up as he said,

"Shit. I- I'm sorry angel- _I- I'm so sorry._ I didn't know that today would hurt you so much." He said as he gently pushed her back against the fluffed up pillows that he'd just fixed for her and then leaned back and said in a slightly shaky tone, "I have some medicine you can use- to...numb your...uh, _you know_. If you want, I'll go get it and help you put it on. And then I think we'll have to call your mother and let her know where you are and see if it's okay if you spend the next couple of nights here, or at least until you can move okay on your own again."

Izuku scrubbed her face with her hands and made a thoughtful humming sound before muttering, "Yeah that might be for the best."

"I'll go get the cell phone and the medicine. After that I'll order us some food and set up the TV so that we can have a nice movie night and cuddle. That okay?"

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan." She replied with a small smile as he leaned in and kissed her cheek before climbing off of the bed and going to do as he said he would.

* * *

The phone call to Izuku's mother was somewhat nerve wracking, especially since she asked if 'it' had been done. Leaving him almost feeling suffocated for several heartbeats before finally managing to choke out a strangled sounding yes. Inko was quiet for a second before asking if Izuku was alright.

Toshi told her that she would need to stay with him for a few days, maybe even a week or so until she was able to move better since he wasn't exactly packing anything small. Earning a small chuckle form the woman before she told him that she'd bring over some of Izuku's stuff within an hour so that her daughter would be more comfortable.

She even mentioned that she had picked up morning after pills, birth control, and a few other things to help if Izuku felt that she wanted to use them.

Toshi merely thanked her politely and told her that they would be there when she got there.

After hanging up the phone with Inko, Toshi texted Aizawa and Nezu to tell them that he and Izuku would be absent for a bit. He would come by daily to collect his girl's lessons so that she wouldn't fall behind in school, and then once that was done he called in a delivery order at a local pizza place after which he then set his cell phone aside and went to collect the TV and carried it to his bedroom to set it up so that he and Izuku could curl up together.


End file.
